Bicycle brakes have evolved from hub brakes on rear wheels to machined cantilever brakes on front and rear wheel rims to disk brake systems. Many conventional disk brake system designs are not suited well to the bicycle, particularly since the bicycle will be operated by both children and adults, will be flipped upside down and laid on its side and made to be extremely light in weight. Current attempts at adapting motorcycle and automotive hydraulic disk brake technology to bicycles has fallen short due to this market's peculiar needs.